


Sloane's Day Off

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: For Lilac Mermaid's June Fan Fic Challenge that I thought was the July Fan Fic Challenge, Show Me Someone Sick.  This is just a fun piece of fluff set in season one.





	Sloane's Day Off

Will walked in and looked around the newsroom, knowing the pride Mac would feel at seeing the perfect image of efficiency.  Everyone had an assignment, they all had their ears on a phone or their eyes on their computers typing away.  On any other day, Will might try to see the newsroom through Mac’s eyes.  Though he’d probably fail.  But he can live with that.  He never learned how to lead or encourage, that’s why he has people around like Mac.  As he finished his reverie, he walked to his office, stopping to say, “Martin, don’t you have something more important to do than play Solitaire on your computer?”  Upon hearing his name, the assistant producer straightened up and exited out of the game while Will gave himself a smug smile.  He loved his newsroom’s open floor plan. 

Before Will could get to his office, he saw Jim speed walking to his own desk.  “Jim, where’s Mac?”

Jim talked through his cup of coffee, “Her office, Sloane’s out today so she’s trying to find someone to cover.” 

Jim continued walking as Will started chuckling to himself.  Everything that happened this morning made sense now.  He started walking to his office, but stopped mid stride, changing direction to arrive in Mac’s office.  He poked his head in, “Mac? You got a minute?”

His response came in the form of Mac’s index finger as she concentrated on the person yammering in her ear.  “Yes, thank you professor…  That really does sound like a solid plan and I think that the president should hear it…  If there is ever a time that it comes up… Yes, absolutely, I’ll give her the…”  After getting cut off for the third time, Mac looked up at Will who seemed to enjoy watching her.  “I’m sorry, professor, Will McAvoy just arrived in my office and I need to talk with him. … Yes, if we go that direction, I will give you a call.  Goodbye.”  Mac threw down her phone as fast as she could and when she looked up, she saw Will chuckling.  “And what is so funny?”

He innocently shrugged his shoulders.  “I never thought I’d see the day that Mackenzie McHale would name drop anyone, especially me.”

“Well, I like to remind myself that you’re good for something.” 

“Oh, I seem to remember a few other things you thought I was good for.”

Mac rolled her eyes at him before looking down her list of names to call.  She sensed Will still standing in her office and asked him as sarcastically as he’d ever heard her.  “Is there something I can do for you or are you just going to hover over me all day?”

Will considered the possibility of teasing her with a compliment about how beautiful she looks, glasses on the bridge of her nose, hair in a now messy ponytail.  Mac always had two sides, the meticulous professional, and the “I don’t give a shit” messy girlfriend.  But every once in a while the two merged into this being that always took his breath away.  This version of Mac was completely in her element at work, but with a hint of not having it all together.  The perfectionist who is still attainable to mere mortals.  He choked back the comment he wanted to make and simply asked, “Who was that?”

Mac groaned as she took her coffee.  “A boring professor from Columbia, and before you ask, no I didn’t understand a word he said.  Sloane’s feeling a little under the weather today, so I need to find a replacement for her economics segment.”

“Are you sure she’s not feeling a little under the bodyguard?”

Mac started to say something and then looked at the anchor and said, “What?”

Will laughed as he closed the door and took a seat on the other side of her desk.  “You’re slipping McHale.  You used to be able to uncover a conspiracy like this before the conspirators even thought of it.”

Mac put the coffee she started to sip down to give Will her best “What the Fuck?” look.  “Lonny’s out too?”

“He called me this morning sounding exhausted.  He said he’d get someone else to get my sorry ass to work.  His words.  As you know I have an incredibly sexy ass.”

“Stare at it a lot, do you McAvoy?”

“No need to.  I get compliments all the time.”

Mac simply rolled her eyes.  “So Lonny and Sloane both called in sick on the same day and from that you intuit that they’re together, getting busy?”

“Well, yeah.  You’ve seen them together.  It was only a matter of time.”

Mac shot him a disbelieving look.  Okay, yeah, it was about time that some pair in the office that obviously panted after each other, actually got together.  Mac could only hope that she would be next in line, and Jim after that.  But, Will, acting so giddy about the event?  Something was up.  “Since when do you care who your bodyguard is doing?”

“I don’t.  I just thought you would want to know how your best friend is spending her day off.”

“You mean you want to restore my faith in the office romance?”

Will gave an intentional roll of his eyes and shake of his head.  He didn’t know why he came in here, but seeing her coy smile made it worth it.  “Sure.”  He forced a laugh that he hoped sounded sarcastic and looked at her with her real laugh.  He caught the sight of her smiling before he turned around.  His day was looking better. 


End file.
